Smile
by LoveOneself
Summary: Tsuna, do you know that a smile like mine can say nothing but has a lot of hidden words behind it? That's why I'll always smile for you. 8027


Hello everyone that clicked on this story. It's been a while since I updated an actual one-shot. Anyways, I'm going to be very busy during my summer vacation. How will I be? I'm taking family and friends trips so that means I'm stuck in a car for hours. And my computer last up to five hours before going out. So, some of my on-going ones are on wait. That's about it. Please enjoy.

**Smile**

_By_

_LoveOneself_

_Every day, there's never a single day that passed without me smiling. Whether it's for happy times or sad times it's always there like it's supposed to be. Tsuna, do you know that a smile like mine can say nothing but has a lot of hidden words behind it? It can be a piece of art in a gallery right? Can you figure out what it's trying to say to you Tsuna? If you do, then, you just might be able to find out my feelings for you. The one I had for so long._

.:YxT:.

Yamamoto, Namimori's best baseball player, is entertains a group of girls surrounding him while observing his friend. The chattering and bickering of the awe struck fans fades away as he focuses on two friends he knows not too far from him. Tsuna was busying himself in a conversation with his secret crush, Kyoko. Of course, the secret crush wasn't much of a secret to Yamamoto. He already knew that his best friend desire the orange-head sweetheart. The entire school knows that. Well, except Kyoko herself.

It's such a pitiful sight. To have romantic feelings for someone but the other doesn't feel the same way. Wasn't that called an unrequited love? Well, he can't say that Tsuna is the only one out there suffering the torment of one-sided love. There are others, which includes Yamamoto also. Yes, the baseball star is in love with someone that can't return his feelings. That sounds impossible doesn't it? Someone like Yamamoto can get any girl he wants. He can make them fall for him with one smile. That's what his teammates are telling him.

But, then again, the one he set his eyes on isn't a random person or a certain girl. It was someone that no one would expect to take his heart. Yes, he's in love with a guy. People see him as a useless being not worth the time of day. But to Yamamoto, it's different. He's the reason why he's alive today. He makes Yamamoto's daily life brighten whenever he's around. He's the reason he can smile happily without forcing it like he used to. That one person that is considered no good changed his life little by little.

And that person is Tsunayoshi Sawada. His best friend, boss, hero, and desired lover. Yamamoto mentally chuckles to himself. _"I wonder what Tsuna would say if I confessed to him?"_ He thought to himself. However, the idea of confession is later forgotten from lack of confidence and possible rejection. He sighs to himself. If only Tsuna can see him like the way he does to Kyoko. But that's impossible right?

Tsuna would think it as a strange joke and pretend that nothing happened. And Yamamoto would follow along with the regular smile he uses every day to hide his disappointment and broken heart. He could see that Tsuna said something embarrassing to Kyoko like he normally does. Yamamoto can always tell. He would falsely rub the back of his neck, smile sheepishly, and blush lightly. Kyoko would just stare at him blankly before smiling back at him as if she understands him.

But that's not true. If she did, she would already be in love with Tsuna. They would be together as a couple. So that Yamamoto can give up his feelings and move on like the rest. However, it's not going to happen. The conversation between Tsuna and Kyoko ended as they went to their proper seats. Yamamoto took the chance to excuse himself from his admiring fans. He approaches the brunet with a causal smile nevertheless.

"Hey Tsuna, how did it go with you and Sasagawa?" He asked.

"Ah Yamamoto… I think I screwed up again." Tsuna answered while ruffling his messy chocolate brown hair.

Yamamoto forms an awkward smile to respond to Tsuna's distress. He walks over to his side and wraps his arm around the brunet as he normally does. "Don't worry, you'll get her next time." He tried cheering the other. Tsuna only slump his shoulders and drops his head against his wooden desk. Obviously, Tsuna doesn't believe him and that's going to leave a red mark on his forehead.

"Yamamoto, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

Tsuna slid his head to the side, making his cheek going on top of his desk, to face his friend. His chocolate brown eyes made it difficult for Yamamoto to hold back the desire to embrace him then and there. But he held back the temptation. "How do you get a girl to notice you?" He asked, curious of what the answer is. Taken aback, Yamamoto withdraws his arm away before thinking.

"Well, I think…" Yamamoto trailed off.

He couldn't come up with anything to say. He can't say that he has any experience with romance before. Tsuna was actually the only person he fell for in his entire life. Now, the one that he loves is asking him about romance to get the one he likes. Wow, what a table turner this situation is.

"I guess you should do what you always do."

"But it's not working. I always mess up whenever I'm with Kyoko. It's just terrible." Tsuna countered.

"You know Tsuna, I tell you something. There's someone that I like too."

Tsuna lifts up his body to face Yamamoto directly. It was obvious that his full attention is on the baseball player. "That person doesn't know that I have feelings for them." Yamamoto smiles sheepishly. It's kind of embarrassing to talk about the person you have feelings for with the actual person.

"We've been friends for a while but '_she_' doesn't know it. And she has someone she likes already so I can't really confess."

"Even so, isn't it painful? Why don't you just confess?"

"Yeah, I could… But there's something holding me back from doing it. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Yamamoto answers smoothly.

"So what do you do?"

"I did nothing. I want to get that person to notice me by being myself."

Tsuna's watchful eyes stares Yamamoto intensively. He straightens himself up and smiles. "I get it now. Thanks Yamamoto." The baseball player smiles in return. Out of the unexpected, Gokudera showed up, perky and all. The entire time Yamamoto takes a few glimpses at the brunet. Tsuna continues to smile and laugh at what Gokudera is saying to him. He can feel his chest pounding over and over again. His smiling face always does the trick on him.

_Until my feelings are recognized, I'll be myself and smile for you…_

.:YxT:.

That's it for _Smile_. Thank you for reading and sorry that it's short. There's not much of a plan for this. It's was more of a 'winging it' type of thing. It popped out of nowhere. Hope you guys review for this story. Good day/night to you.


End file.
